


Too Late

by Magiciseverything



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Lonely Avatar Martin Blackwood, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything
Summary: Spoilers up to 159Just a short little chapter playing around with the idea of Lonely!Martin, indulge me.I'll probably keep playing in this AU, because I'm enjoying it
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Too Late

There was something about knowing that his very soft, sweet, adorable boyfriend could and would kill someone that both excited and terrified Jon.

He supposed, in his duties as archivist, he had seen and heard tell of much more terrifying things than a man being scalded to death, but it had caught him so entirely by surprise that he was surely still processing the event several months later.

Jon had rushed into the Lonely after Peter in order to save the man he had slowly fallen in love with over the past year, but it had been just too late. 

Peter had gloated, entirely out of reach and obscured by the misty fog of the Lonely that surrounded Jon on all sides.

Everyone who had trusted him, who had relied on him. He had failed them all.

But just as he started to give in the overwhelming feeling of utter despair and loneliness, the air around him had heated, shifting in color from the muted cool blues and grays of an ocean fog, to the warmer orange of a sunset on a cloudy day. Peter's form had stumbled into view just in front of Jon. The man had seemed confused, terrified, his arms raising to ward off the vapors that encircled his limbs.

"No! You can't do this..." 

Jon could feel the searing heat around him pick up even more, but instead of harming him, the steam gathered around Peter's body, and through the mist, he could see the old seaman's skin start to bubble and blister. He couldn't look away, transfixed with horror, as the man screamed in pain. He couldn't look away until he saw the hint of bone beneath his melting skin, but he could still hear him screaming.

" Hello Jon ," the breathy voice of Martin surrounded him, accompanied by the familiar smell of freshly brewed tea. "Was he bothering you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear any ideas for other non-canon avatars.  
> I'm thinking about Desolation!Tim, Web!Sasha, Eye!Basira, maybeeee.


End file.
